01いちごチョコ
by Ietsuna
Summary: スぺシャル!　プリツナの日!（1/2）- [G27]


•⭐ **01⭐** **いちご⭐** **チョコ** **⭐•**

 **\- 01 Ichigo Choco -**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **[G27] ER**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lime**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Senandung merdu dari seorang remaja terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Tepatnya dari dapur di kediaman Sawada. Remaja itu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya, Giotto.

Senyuman manis terus menghiasi wajahnya yang kian berseri-seri. Tak jarang ia terkikik pelan membayangkan sebuah imajinasi jenaka tentang kekasihnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya.

Tsuna mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksa email yang masuk. Bingo! Ada email dari kekasihnya. Yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan. Tsuna membalas email dari kekasihnya dan mulai merapikan meja makan. Ditatanya sedemikian rupa agar sedap dipandang mata.

"Selesai!"

Tsuna berlari kecil ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Ia berganti pakaian dan merapikan diri. Tak mungkin ia tampil acak-acakan di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Apalagi hari ini adalah kali pertamanya Giotto datang ke rumahnya.

Merasa semua telah sempurna, Tsuna berlari kembali menuruni tangga seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Tepat saat menginjakkan kakinya di lantai, bel rumah berbunyi. Tsuna segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Jantungnya berdebar saat sosok itu ada tepat di hadapannya. Tampil kasual. Sangat berbeda saat tampil dengan seragam sekolah.

"Lama menunggu?" kata Giotto.

"E, eh!? Ti, tidak," kata Tsuna gugup. Ia membuka lebar pintu agar Giotto bisa masuk. Sosok jangkung yang seusia dengannya itu kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"A, apa?" Tsuna merasa risih karena Giotto terus memerhatikannya.

"Kau manis sekali," senyum.

Wajah Tsuna memerah seketika. "Giotto..." Ia menyikut pelan pinggang kekasihnya.

"Aku serius, Tsunayoshi." Giotto cepat-cepat mengecup pipi Tsuna yang merah. "Ayo bawa aku masuk, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna ingin memprotes kecupan itu, tapi diurungkannya. "Ayo." Tsuna menggenggam tangan Giotto dan menariknya ke ruang tengah. "Tasnya simpan saja di sini."

"Kau tidak membawaku ke kamarmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menyimpan tas."

"Di sini juga bisa."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kamarmu seperti apa. Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Seperti kapal pecah, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Nanti ke kamarku setelah kau mencoba kue buatanku."

"Kue? Wah, kejutan, ya?"

Mengangguk, "begitulah," senyum.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin segera mencicipinya."

"Baiklah, ayo ke sini."

Tsuna berjalan mendahului Giotto ke dapur. Rumahnya sedang sepi saat ini. Ibunya sedang pergi dan akan kembali nanti sore. "Duduklah."

"Ah, iya." Giotto menarik kursi dan duduk.

Sementara Giotto duduk, Tsuna mulai mengisi piring yang kosong dengan makanan buatannya. "Cobalah," senyum.

"Tentu." Giotto tak langsung mencicipinya. Ia malah menarik Tsuna agar duduk di sampingnya. "Duduk."

"Eh? I, iya." Tsuna di samping Giotto. Ia menoleh ketika Giotto menggenggam tangannya. "A, apa?"

"Takkan kulepas," senyum.

"Eh?" Merona. Pipi Tsuna terasa panas. Tsuna mengeratkan genggamannya dan sedikit menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Giotto mulai mencicipi makanan buatan Tsuna. Terasa sangat pas di lidah. Ia menyukainya. "Aku suka ini."

"Be, benarkah?" menoleh. Tsuna sangat senang Giotto menyukai masakannya. "Kalau begitu habiskan."

"Aku sendirian? Kau juga harus, Tsunayoshi."

"Tapi aku membuatnya khusus untukmu."

"Dan aku ingin kau juga menikmatinya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Tsunayoshi."

"Umh, baiklah..."

"Aku suapi, ya?"

"Eh?" menggeleng cepat. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Hanya kali ini saja, Tsunayoshi. Lagipula rumahmu sedang sepi, kan? Jadi tidak ada yang akan melihatnya," bujuknya.

"Baiklah... Tapi sekali saja, ya?"

"Iya."

Tsuna tampak malu-malu saat Giotto menyuapinya. Sedang Giotto sendiri sangat senang bisa makan bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau suka?"

"U, un," mengangguk.

"Mau mencobanya dari mulutku langsung?" tanya Giotto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" mengerjap. "Mulut?" Dari mulut ke mulut!? Wajah Tsuna memerah seketika. "Gio, Giotto..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa," menggeleng keras.

Giotto mengecupnya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencicipinya sebentar."

"Umh..." mengangguk kecil.

Dengan perlahan Giotto menciumi leher Tsuna dan mengisapnya.

"Ungh," melenguh. Tangan Tsuna mengelus sesuatu milik Giotto di bawah sana.

Gigit. Giotto menggigit kecil leher Tsuna. Dan sama. Giotto pun menyentuh milik Tsuna di bawah sana. Ia mencengkeramnya erat dari luar.

"Ahh..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Anh... Giotto..."

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"Un, ahh..." Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Sesuatu telah keluar. "Basah," kata Tsuna pelan.

"Mau kubersihkan?"

Mengangguk. "Tapi tidak di sini."

"Aku mengerti."

Tsuna menarik Giotto ke kamar mandi. Tanpa ragu Tsuna melepas celananya di hadapan Giotto. "Di sini," katanya berbisik.

Giotto hanya tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan melahap milik Tsuna. Kedua tangannya memegang paha Tsuna dengan kokoh.

"Unh." Tsuna menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Rasa tegang kembali menyergapnya.

Dengan lihai Giotto memainkan kejantanan Tsuna dengan mulutnya. Ia bergerak dengan ritme tetap.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, tubuh Tsuna bergerak. Ia sangat terangsang. Ia bergerak memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam mulut Giotto.

Giotto tak keberatan. Justru ia senang. Malah ia ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Tak lama, Giotto meneguk cairan yang keluar dari kejantanan Tsuna.

Tsuna bernapas lega dan tersenyum kecil. "Uh, sudah Giotto."

"Yakin?"

"I, iya," mengangguk pelan.

"Tak mau mencobanya?"

"Eh? A, aku tidak bisa."

"Kau belum mencobanya, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna tampak berpikir. "Se, sebentar saja."

"Kalau begitu lakukan." Giotto mengeluarkan kejantanannya. "Ayo, Tsunayoshi."

Kini Tsuna yang berjongkok. Tsuna menatap kejantanan Giotto dengan wajah bersemu. Kejantanan Giotto dilahapnya dan mulai melakukan yang seperti Giotto lakukan padanya. Matanya terpejam. Tsuna bergerak luwes.

"Uh, iya, seperti itu Tsunayoshi..." Giotto menyukainya. Terasa nikmat. Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna pelan.

Tsuna tengah berusaha. Ia tak terlalu percaya diri melakukannya. Tsuna melirik Giotto dan menemukan kekasihnya tampak tengah menikmatinya.

Giotto tersenyum. Sepertinya ini adalah waktunya. "Cukup Tsunayoshi." Giotto menariknya dan seketika cairan itu keluar dan membasahi wajah Tsuna.

"Giotto..." Tsuna menatap Giotto dengan tatapan sayu, bibir sedikit terbuka. Sungguh sangat menggoda.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto yang tergoda kembali mengunci bibir mungil itu dengan bibir basahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"Giotto..." Tsuna menciumnya cepat. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Giotto..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Uh, ahh..."

「０１苺チョコ」

"Kau menyukainya, Tsunayoshi?" kata Giotto seraya menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat.

"Un," mengangguk. "Aku suka," katanya pelan. Tsuna meremas tangan Giotto yang tengah menggenggamnya. "Hari ini aku senang," tatap.

"Aku juga," senyum. "Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya."

"Iya." Tak henti-hentinya Tsuna menatap penuh kekaguman pada kekasihnya ini. Ia beruntung. Sangat beruntung.

Bagi Giotto, Tsuna sangatlah baik. Ia tak ingin memaksanya jika memang tak ingin. "Ada apa?" Ia tahu Tsuna terus memerhatikannya.

"Ingin kubuatkan yang lain, Giotto?"

"Sepertinya... Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu," mengerling.

Tsuna bersemu kembali. Terasa panas. "Giotto..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

 **スぺジャル!**

 **1/27**

 **G27's Day!**

 **ジョツの日！プリツナの日！プリモデーチモの日！おめでとう!**

Hehe, kali ini khusus Lime :"3 **39** minna yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini :3 Aku membuatnya untuk memperingati hari **PrimoTsuna** x3 Ada bagian duanya yang hampir Lemon #plak Dan sama-sama singkat juga sih ._.

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
